


You are insane. You know that?

by justgleekout



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, married!klaine, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgleekout/pseuds/justgleekout
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happily married and living in New York with their 15 yo son Jonathan. Jonathan comes home from school one day and finds his parents on the couch.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	You are insane. You know that?

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, this is my first published fic!! I know it's really short but it is my first time writing something. I really hope you like it!! <3

"Dads, I'm home!" Jonathan yelled as he closed the front door behind him when he stepped inside. "Can either of you sign this permission slip? It's for this school trip, we're-"

A loud whisper came from the living room. "Jonathan! Ssh! Your father's asleep." Blaine shushed his son. He looked over his shoulder from the couch he was sitting on, to the living room door where Jonathan was standing.

"Sorry!" Jonathan whispered, walking up to the couch. There he found Kurt, fast asleep, laying on his back. His head resting on Blaine's lap. "But, could you maybe sign this?" He continued softly, holding out a piece of paper. "We're going to see a play about the first world war and it's supposed to be quite gruesome. Which is why we need permission from a parent."

"Do you want to go?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows in compassion. He knew his son wasn't a fan of war-related stories. He was a rather sensitive kid, so detailed descriptions of murder and death weren't really his favorite thing.

"Sure. It's not like it's gonna have graphic violence in it, it's still a play... I'll be okay, dad. Thanks." Jonathan smiled.

"Alright then." Blaine winked at his son. "Hand it over?"

Jonathan gave his father the piece of paper. Blaine took it and laid it on the armrest of the couch, moving very carefully trying not to wake up Kurt, who was still asleep and breathing softly, and signed 'Mr. Anderson-Hummel' at the bottom of the page before, again very carefully, handing it back to his son.

"Thanks, dad." Jonathan turned around to walk away.

"Oh, Honey!" Blaine called back his son. "Could you make me a sandwich? I'm kinda stuck here..." he gestured towards his sleeping husband.

Jonathan smirked "Sure thing." He turned around to proceed his walking, but hesitated and stopped. "Dad," he asked, "how long have you been sitting like that?"

"Depends, what time is it?"

Jonathan looked at his watch. "About five."

"Well then I've been sitting here for at least three hours I believe." He looked painfully at Jonathan. "And I also really have to pee..." he said, squinting an eye and scrunching his nose.

"Why don't you just wake him up?"

"He just looks so peaceful. And he really needed some rest" he looked down on his husband and brushed a few hairs off of his forehead. "My hard worker" he whispered very quietly to Kurt who hummed softly when Blaine gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"You are insane. You know that?" Jonathan said shaking his head.

"You just wait till you find the love of _your_ life. It makes you do 'insane' things."

Laughing, Jonathan walked out of the room to go make that sandwich for his idiot of a father, who clearly loved his husband too much. _'Would he ever find a connection like that?'_ He wondered.

When Jonathan had left the room Blaine looked down at Kurt again. Hair a bit messy, face relaxed, eyes closed softly and calm steady breaths escaping from his nose. Blaine loved looking at Kurt when he was asleep. He looked so calm. He let his hand run through his hair once again. It felt soft between his fingers. Honestly, how he managed to find himself a family this wonderful, he still couldn’t comprehend.


End file.
